creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
706 BAKER STREET
Hee-Hee, you have caught me preparing for a PUTRID-PARTY. I am making HANDWICHES and all sorts of HUMAN FINGER FOODS heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. While, I'm finishing up with the COLORFUL PARTY SCREAMERS here, take a SHRIEK-PEEK at tonight's PARTY FAVOR! In the evening in 1957, a young man walked out of his house at 706 Baker Street in the surburbs of Atlanta, Georgia. He took a bag of garbage out to the curb and saw the moon was behind a cloud up, in the darkened-sky. He returned in his home and went to the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard above the sink. He pulled out a bottle of gin, opened it and drank some. "Daddy, I cannot sleep" a small boy told the man, coming into the kitchen. "Why can't you Sport?" he replied, asking his son. "Lilly keeps writing on the walls in my room!" he answered. "Oh, your Friend eh. Well, I'll tell her to let y'all get some sleep, Richie" the boy's dad told him, put his gin on the counter and carried Richie upstairs. He put Richie to bed, looking at the four walls. "I don't see any writing Sport" Richie's father said. "It's gone now, Daddy" he replied. "Alright, goodnight love ya!" Richie's father said, kissing his cheek. "Love ya too Daddy, goodnight" he smiled. Later on, Richie woke up, hearing a girl giggling. He looked and saw a small girl, with glowing-white hair, in a light-blue dress, white socks up her legs and light-blue tap-dance shoes. The girl wrote: "STAY HERE FOREVER WITH ME!", in red crayon. She turned to face Richie, showing her light-purple skin and her shining-white eyes, nostrils and inside of her mouth. "Howdy Lilly!" Richie said, trembling a little. "Howdy Richie. Wanna play a game?" the ghost asked. Before he could reply, Lilly vanished. Richie's fathr climbed into bed, beside a young woman. "Jake, honey, is Richie liking our home?" the lady asked his father. "I think so, Donna. The family before us, lost a daughter to a bad fever here!" Jake replied. Jake and Donna kissed. In the night, Jake walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face from the sink. He looked in the mirror, gasping at the ghost of Lilly beside him. The water from the faucet and in the sink, became green, oozing-slime. Jake screamed at it, rushing out of the bathroom. He hesitantly returned, seeing that the faucet ran with water again, and seeing in the mirror that the ghost was gone. He turned off the faucet and went directly to Richie's room, finding him asleep in bed. Jake saw the little girl rocking in a rocking-chair, facing the wall. "H-Hello?" Jake called. The specter stopped rocking, and its head jerked and cracked, twisting around. "Yes?" she proclaimed, as green-slime leaked out of her mouth. Jake looked at the wall, seeing, "STAY WITH ME FOREVER!" in red crayon on it. He screamed, waking Richie. The closet opened, showing the inside glowing with a yellow-light. The head of the ghost twisted around. "Come with me!" she told Richie, going to the closet. Richie headed to the closet. As Jake grabbed his son, the apparition went into the yellow light. The closet closed and Jake opened it, discovering the light was gone. Didn't that CLOSET CASE just LIGHTEN UP the ending Kiddies? Would you SCARE for some PUNCH kiddies? It certainly is a HIT Ha-Ha-Ha!